HARRY POTTER & THE NEXT DARK LORD
by Sarek5959
Summary: Immediately follows the final battle from book 7. No Epilogue. The war is over . . . or is it? Harry gave his all. With Voldemort gone, does he return to Ginny? Will Ron & Hermione ever get together? My 1st fan fic. H/Hr. Angst/Comfort/Romance/Drama/Adv.
1. RENDED HEART

RENDED HEART

"What do we do now?" whispered Harry.

"Get something to eat?" Ron replied. Hermione snorted and stood up.

"I don't think Harry was referring to that," Hermione replied.

Ron shot Hermione an annoyed look and responded, "I know that. I just meant that . . . "

Harry cut him off, "That's enough Ron. I don't think I can handle the two of you bickering for the rest of the term. I'm hungry too. Let's go down and eat." Harry stood up and led the way out of the Headmasters office.

"We're not bickering," Hermione started. "We're just wondering . . . "

"I know Hermione," Harry said. "I just never made plans for . . . afterward, you know."

Hermione looked mortified. "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to be pushy."

"Its okay 'Mione, I'm just not looking forward to facing all the people in the Great Hall and I'm worried about . . . ," Harry's voice trailed off. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other behind his head. Ron mouthed 'Ginny' to Hermione. Hermione considered this for a brief moment, glancing away from Ron to hide her face momentarily. Shaking her head, she finally looked back up at Ron, who was watching her closely and said quietly, "Fred."

Ron's face fell and he nodded.

Harry came to a stop at the entrance to the Great Hall and looked back at his two best friends. The two people that he trusted more than anyone else in the world stared back at him offering silent encouragement. Hermione stepped up next to Harry and grabbed one hand. Reaching back to Ron, she took his hand also and together, they stepped through the entrance.

The Great Hall was packed. A low murmur of conversation permeated the room as families, teachers, and friends quietly discussed the night's events or in too many cases just held grieving loved ones. The far wall had a large table down the long length of the room. On the table and on the floor beneath it were shrouded shapes that were instantly identifiable as bodies.

The staff table to the left was empty. The teachers that remained were in a cluster in front of the table quietly going over what needed to be done immediately and what could be put off till tomorrow. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick seemed to be the two doing the most talking. There were other people hanging around the group of teachers obviously waiting on the decisions that were being made.

The four house tables were packed with students, families, friends, Aurors and the few remaining operatives from the Order of the Phoenix. The Slytherin table had more Aurors than the other three house tables. Harry could see at least 12 Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco. Lucius Malfoy had the undivided attention of at least three Aurors. His wife and son were making do with just one Auror apiece. All three Malfoy's were in a full Body Bind hex and taking a closer look, Harry realized the remaining Death Eaters were similarly incarcerated. As they walked past the Aurors started herding the prisoners towards the entrance after relaxing the full body bind.

The Ravenclaw house table held students and their families on the end closest to the staff table, but the opposite end of the table had clusters of Healers working on injured Witches and Wizards.

It was the Gryffindor table that Harry, Hermione, and Ron headed to. The crowd at the end had predominantly red hair he thought with a small smile. Arthur Weasley sat at the end directly across from his wife Molly. Molly was holding George who sat next to her. Charlie, Bill and Percy sat in a row next to Arthur. Ginny sat next to George and Neville Longbottom was beside her. The Sword of Godric Gryffindor was laid on the table in front of him. Neville had both arms wrapped around Ginny and Ginny was leaning on his shoulder with one arm around him with her eyes closed. Her other hand was holding George's up on the table in front of a pitcher of chilled pumpkin juice.

Harry stopped. His eyes were locked on Ginny . . . in another man's arms. The small flame of hope that had flared into existence early that morning died. He felt the blood draining from his face and knew that if he had a mirror in front of him right that second, he would look white as a ghost. Hermione gasped as his hand clenched down on hers. Harry's stomach heaved and he gulped desperately to keep everything down.

Arthur and Molly Weasley looked up upon hearing Hermione. Arthur's face was red and Hermione could tell it was from barely restrained anger. Molly just looked devastated and . . . disappointed. Hermione watched closely as Molly looked at Ron. She was obviously cataloging any injuries. Ron had called that look the 'Molly Look.' It took only a few seconds and she shifted to Hermione, nodded almost imperceptibly, and then moved on to Harry. Her face fell as she gazed at him. She gave a small sigh and stood up.

Ginny finally opened her eyes as she felt Molly leave the table. She looked up and placed a small kiss on Neville's cheek and then looked around. Her three brothers sitting across from her were still glaring at her. The news she had given them earlier still had them extremely agitated. George hadn't even reacted to the news. Nothing seemed to be able to break through the grief he felt from the loss of his twin brother Fred. Looking further to the right, her heart sunk at the expression on her father's face. It was only then that she saw Ron, Hermione, and . . . Harry.

He looked . . . broken. Her heart dropped and she closed her eyes to block out the pain she saw radiating outward from his eyes. The once brilliant emerald green eyes were dull. His face was ashen and he was obviously fighting within himself to regain some control. Then her view was blocked as Molly Weasley stepped up to the three and gathered them up in a patented 'Molly Hug'.

Neville looked down at Ginny. She was shaking and he could feel her arm pulling tighter around him as she fought off crying. Neville pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I won't leave you." Ginny nodded into his shoulder and refused to look up. She just held on tighter and he squeezed her back to reassure her.

Molly finally let the three go after whispering into Harry's ear, "Don't worry Harry. Arthur and I will always be here for you."

"Can I have your attention please," Professor McGonagall's amplified voice rang out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned away from the table to face the Professor while Molly sat back down to place her arm around George again. Hermione released Harry's hand only to grab him around the waist after they turned around. He felt stiff and unyielding. She reached out again with her other hand to grab Ron's hand too.

The noise in the Great Hall gradually subsided till the only sound was a quiet murmur from the Healers tending their patients at the Ravenclaw table.

"Thank you everyone." Professor McGonagall said. "I've got a few announcements to make and it should only take a few minutes. First, I want to invite everyone here to join your children in their respective houses for at least a few days whilst we get repairs to our school started. Second, the Great Hall will be closed for the next few days, so meals will be served buffet style in the house common rooms. Our Hogwarts House Elves are re-arranging the furniture to provide everyone with a place to sleep. Meals will be available in the common rooms in about one hour. Anyone with injuries, however minor, please see Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing or the Healers here in the Great Hall. All of the serious cases have already been transferred to St. Mungo's, so do not feel that there are other's more in need of help. I want everyone to get checked out no matter how minor you may think your injury is. On another note, classes will be suspended until further notice."

Professor McGonagall paused until the few cheering students died down. "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter please join me up here."

The Trio glanced at one another and slowly made their way to the staff table.

Professor McGonagall smiled at them and then continued, "These three outstanding students up here are in large part responsible for the victory here today. Most of the details of what they have accomplished over the last nine months will remain forever a secret. I am allowed to tell you only this. The mission these three accomplished was absolutely vital to the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. If they had failed, nothing that happened here today would have been possible." The applause that started then was thunderous and didn't stop until long after Professor McGonagall held her hands up requesting silence.

Professor McGonagall continued, "I have spoken with Kingsley Shacklebolt earlier today. Kingsley has been named Interim Minister for Magic by the Wizengamot until such a time as a permanent Minister can be finalized. Minister Shacklebolt has been fully briefed on the mission our three heroes up here accomplished. Per Kingsley, and a select few members of the Wizengamot, these three will be receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class for outstanding service and valor." The applause this time was even louder. It went on until Harry, Hermione, and Ron thought the roof would cave in under the assault of noise.

When it was finally quiet again, Professor McGonagall spoke once more, "I will ask that these three be left in peace for at least 24 hours so that they can get some well deserved rest. It's been a long night and I'm sure that everyone here is as exhausted as I am. Food will be available in the house common rooms shortly. I recommend that everyone here adjourn and get at least 12 hours of sleep. I would like to see everyone on the front lawn tomorrow at eleven o'clock."

Ron quickly whispered to Hermione, "I'm going to find out what's up from Mum and Dad. Don't let Harry out of your sight. Remember what we talked about earlier." Hermione nodded and Ron headed back over to the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Hermione, Harry, don't leave just yet."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied while looking at Harry with a frown. Harry was starting to tremble. Hermione leaned into Harry's side and slid an arm around his waist again. She held him while the crowd in the Great Hall started to disperse and Professor McGonagall held a short, hurried conference with the remaining teachers. When she was done, she hurried back over to Harry and Hermione with a small smile.

During this entire time, Harry kept his face pointed down at the floor and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Only when Professor McGonagall called his name as she walked up did he look up. Professor McGonagall flinched at the expression on his face. She had never seen anyone with that much anguish showing. She started to say something when Harry's eye's blinked and his face changed to show only polite interest to the outside world again. Professor McGonagall started to say something again only to stop at the expression on Hermione's face. After a few seconds of intense silence and a frantic look from Hermione, she decided to let it go. She held out both hands to Harry and Hermione, obviously with something in both hands and Harry and Hermione reached out to accept it.

Professor McGonagall dropped the badges in each hand and spoke quietly, "Our previous Head Girl and Head Boy are now in Ministry Custody. I and the rest of the teachers have met and agreed that you two should be the new Head Boy and Girl till the end of this term. Please accept these as a token of our appreciation for all you have done here over the last seven years. Hermione, do you know how to activate them?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione answered quietly. "I'll show Harry too."

"Professor," Harry spoke for the first time.

"Yes Harry?"

"Neville Longbottom has the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. I need it."

Professor McGonagall blanched. Putting a sword into his hands right now horrified her.

"What do you need the sword for Harry?"

"To fulfill a promise we made to the Goblins in exchange for their help in destroying one of the Horcruxes," Harry replied quietly. "Would you please retrieve it from Neville and tell him he did a great job on Voldemort's snake. I have to return the sword to the Goblins tomorrow or maybe the day after. I gave them my word on it."

"Harry, that sword belongs to the school. I can't just give it to you to give away."

"Then contact the Board of Governors, explain what you can and tell them I will buy the sword from the school so that I can keep my promise. Without the Goblins help, we would have lost this war," Harry replied quietly.

Professor McGonagall was silent for a minute while she considered the problem. "Okay, Harry, I'll do it. I will let you know what I find out as soon as possible. Now why don't you and Hermione go check out your dorm rooms, eat and get some sleep."

Hermione released Harry as they turned around to leave and Harry looked up to see Ginny and Neville leaving the table. Ginny glanced up and caught his eye and then buried her head into Neville's shoulder as they headed to the main doors. Harry stopped, unable to deal with the emotions cascading through him.

Hermione stopped behind Harry as he stood there and watched as he slowly went to his knees. She could see his body trembling and rushed forward to comfort him, only to bounce off as a shield flared into existence around Harry. Landing on her bum, Hermione's jaw dropped. The shield around Harry was impossible. All of the shields she was familiar with only protected from one direction. This shield clearly surrounded Harry completely and was growing brighter as she watched in dismay. The shield was also tinged red and that scared her. In most cases the color of the shields represented the emotions of the wizard or witch casting them. In addition to all that, Harry was now floating a few inches above the floor as the shield levitated him into the air.

For his part, Harry was completely unaware of the shield around him. Kneeling down, unable to look up, he desperately wanted to be alone. Raging through him, the desolation and destruction of his dreams was too much. He couldn't deal with this anymore. No one wanted him. His first love wanted someone else and his second choice obviously didn't want anything to do with him. Everything that he had been through was all for nothing. He felt nothing anymore, just a cold emptiness that had the tears flowing down his face like a dam finally bursting.

Slowly struggling to his feet, he pulled his wand out and held it at his side. 'I can't stay here' he thought. 'I have to get away, they got what they needed from me and now they're done with me'. Finally looking up to get his bearings, Harry saw the Weasley's all staring at him. Closing his eyes, Harry spun on the spot and did something thought impossible. His departure blew out every window in Hogwarts as he Apparated Out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sat there on the floor, stunned, looking at the spot Harry had just disappeared from. The 'Crack' of Harry's departure was still reverberating around the Great Hall when she lunged to her feet screaming, "No!" Grabbing her wand, Hermione quickly muttered, "Revilio Apara Trace." A Technicolor swirl of light sprang into sharp relief and Hermione studied it carefully. The light trace of swirls had six rings around the spot Harry had just left with a definite bulge on one side. Quickly, Hermione copied the Apparation signature and let the trace dissipate.

Professor Flitwick and McGonagall moved into Hermione's line of sight with dumbfounded expressions.

"Did we really see Six Rings?" Professor McGonagall asked quietly.

Hermione nodded as the sobs finally came.

Running up, Ron asked, "What do six rings mean?"

Professor Flitwick answered the question with a slight tremor of awe. "The spell Hermione cast can normally give you the direction of the apparition, the number of rings signifies the power put into it and consequently, how far of a jump the trip is. Normally, a local jump won't show any rings, while a jump to Hogsmeade would show one very weak ring. A jump to London would show two rings. I've never heard of any being over two rings. Most wizards can only Apparate a maximum distance of about two hundred kilometers. No one that I've ever heard of can Apparate Internationally. Judging by the Apparition Trace Hermione just showed us, Harry can probably Apparate anywhere on the planet in one jump."

"And that means, that he could be anywhere," Hermione wailed. "We'll never be able to find him."

Professor McGonagall gathered up Hermione in a hug as Professor Flitwick moved forward muttering. The trace sprang back into existence again but this time with a superimposed globe of the planet. The trace started shrinking and a straight line speared out from the center of the trace to intersect with the bulge and the line extended past the bulge. As the trace shrank, the line glowed brighter until the trace was too small to see as it centered itself on Hogwarts. The line from the trace however, went through the globe and came out near the bottom. Squatting down, Professor Flitwick, examined the globe and looked up at Professor McGonagall. He squeaked, "Australia! Brisbane, Australia!"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "My parents!"


	2. Hermione's Revelation

HERMIONE'S REVELATION

"What do you mean your parents?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Before we left on the hunt for the . . . artifacts, I moved my parents to Australia, placed them under a Memory Charm, and put their home here in London under the Fidelius Ward as well as their new home in Brisbane," Hermione sniffed.

Both teachers' eyebrows shot up and Professor McGonagall asked, "To protect them?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied. "I sat them down last year and spent eight hours explaining what was happening in our world and my part in it. It took another three days to convince them that they needed to leave the country. The worst argument was getting them to agree to the memory charm to protect them."

"I'm impressed Miss Granger," Professor Flitwick said. "Very few people know how to perform the Fidelius Charm. That's some impressive work!"

"Not to mention getting her parents to agree to that," Ron added.

"It was my Father that put up the worst fight. He may be a dentist now, but he also served in the Royal Marines. He wanted to help. It was only after I put him in a full body bind hex that he finally understood he wasn't equipped to fight this type of war," Hermione said tearfully. "It just about broke his heart to understand he couldn't protect me."

"Does Harry know where your parents are?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione gave a small smile. "I gave him the address and then put the information under a memory charm that would automatically release itself when Voldemort was dead or if I was killed, but he's never been there. Who do you think provided me with the money to do all that?"

"Harry has a large heart," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "It's even more amazing when you consider the people who supposedly raised him."

Professor Flitwick smiled and then frowned. Hermione finally released Professor McGonagall and looked at him. "What's . . . ?"

Professor Flitwick interrupted, "We need to get to him now."

"Why, what's the problem?" Hermione asked.

"Harry may be the most powerful wizard in the world, but I guarantee you, that the only thing he did when he arrived in Australia was collapse immediately. We have to find him now."

Hermione summoned a quill and parchment and wrote down the address to her parent's home before handing it to Professor McGonagall. "I'm also the secret keeper," she said.

"We'll need an International Portkey then," Professor McGonagall stated and abruptly Apparated Out.

Hermione jumped, startled by the abrupt departure. Professor Flitwick steadied her with a hand to her shoulder.

"I'll get Madame Pomfrey," Professor Flitwick stated. "I want her to go with you."

"Ron, could you please stay put here and find out what's going on with your family?" Hermione asked.

"Not a problem, Hermione. Harry needs YOU right now. I don't think he wants to see anyone with red hair at this point," he said with a grimace.

Ron looked up and pinned Hermione with an intent stare. "You know what you need to do Hermione. Do it. You need to tell him."

Hermione looked at Ron, "Are you . . . "

Ron cut her off again, "Hermione, remember our conversation? You're the only person that Harry will trust now. Talk to him. I'm sure you'll be able to work it out. Now, I've got to go. Be careful and take care of my best mate," Ron said as he gave her a brief hug and then hurried off towards his family.

"I will Ron," Hermione whispered to Ron's back.

Hermione then had an idea. "WINKY!"

POP.

"Missy Grangy called Winky?" the small elf asked.

"Yes, Winky. How would you like to go on a long trip?"

"Anything for Master Potter's Missy Grangy," Winky answered.

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she dissected Winky's answer. Winky had been Dobby's life mate and Dobby had been bonded to the House of Potter and specifically to Harry after he had freed Dobby from the Malfoy's. For Winky to refer to her as 'Master Potter's Missy' meant the elf saw something more between her and Harry than friendship. Otherwise, she wouldn't have used the possessive form of address. Then shock hit her. Winky was bonded to the Potter family, not her, so why did Winky answer her call initially. Come to think of it, why had Dobby always come when Hermione called for him?

"Oh My God!" she sobbed. "How could I have been so blind?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Professor Flitwick asked as he walked up with Madame Pomfrey in tow.

"Harry loves me! That's the only reason Winky and Dobby would have come when I called for them. They believe I'm Harry's Life-Mate."

"Yes, that follows if Winky is bonded to the House of Potter," Madame Pomfrey replied.

Hermione whirled back around to Winky and asked the small elf, "How did you know?"

Winky stepped back fearfully and stuttered, "Your glows, Mistress Grangy."

"Hermione," Madame Pomfrey said, "House elves see a bit differently than we do. You know that our auras can be seen in times of extreme stress almost like a shield. House elves refer to our auras as 'glows'. They see our auras all the time."

Hermione thought about it for a second before turning back to Winky again and asked her, "Winky, what do you see in our 'glows' when Harry and I are together?"

"Well . . . your glows mingle and surround each other. Deys' also change color and soften when you and Master Harry sit together studying those dusty tomes.

It was at that moment that the light from the candles faded and everybody in the Great Hall looked up and abruptly started dodging candles as they fell. Professor McGonagall came running in holding a tea cup and stopped, then fell to her knees.

Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Flitwick hurried over to her as she shakily stood back up.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Something has drained practically all of the magic from Hogwarts," she answered.

"I don't understand, you mean . . ." Hermione started when Professor Flitwick interrupted.

"Hogwarts is a magical dwelling and magic has been imbued into the castle itself by hundreds of people over the last thousand years. Most of that magical energy is held in the structure and foundation of the castle as a reservoir against times of need. It is used to power the wards surrounding the castle and for other such mundane things as the candles here in the Great Hall. The Portraits derive their energy from the same source and the Room of Requirement also draws on it to meet its needs. I can't begin to list everything that we take for granted that Hogwarts uses this energy for," Professor Flitwick stated.

"A lot of that energy was expended last night trying to maintain the wards when Voldemort attacked, but nowhere near all of it. There may have been only a minor fraction left, but that minor fraction was still more power than any fifty wizards could match. The question is, where did it all go?" Professor Flitwick finished up.

"I think Harry tapped into it to Apparate out of here," Hermione said stunned. "That's where the six rings came from and that's how he was able to bypass the wards. That's got to be it!"

"If that's true, Harry may have survived jump, but we need to leave now to find out. Filius, you're in charge here. Madame Pomfrey, myself, and Hermione will portkey to Brisbane immediately." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, we need to take Winky with us also," Hermione asked quickly.

"Is that okay, Winky?" Professor McGonagall asked her.

"Yes Ma'am, Winky needs to go to her Master Potter," she squeaked out.

"Very well then, does anybody need anything?"

"No, I've got my emergency bag," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I'm ready," Hermione replied.

Winky just reached up to touch the tea cup and waited for the rest of them to also grab it. Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and touched the tea cup saying 'Portus.' Five seconds later Hermione felt the familiar hook of a Portkey grab her behind her navel and the world went black.

"MINISTER! MINISTER!" a voice shouted yanking Kingsley Shacklebolt out of a conversation with a Ministry bureaucrat.

"Yes?" Kingsley turned around toward the shouting man running towards him in the Great Hall. "What is it?"

"Sir, I'm Auror Stevens," the man said sliding to a halt in front of him. "We just lost the Malfoy's!"

"What! What happened?"

"They were being taken to the main gate for transport when the windows all blew out. Lucius Malfoy used the distraction and snatched someone's wand off of the ground. He then grabbed his wife and son and Apparated out with them. I'm sorry sir. He took us by surprise. We didn't think Apparition was possible while still inside the grounds of Hogwarts, so we didn't have enough people covering them and we didn't have them in anti-apparition manacles."

"Shit."

"All of the wards around Hogwarts must be down then," Professor Flitwick inserted calmly as he walked up. "We should have realized that when Mr. Potter left."

"Professor, can you please get with Minerva and verify the status of the wards? We'll also need to know what it will take to get them back up as soon as possible," Kingsley asked.

"Certainly, I can check them myself. Minerva will not be available for a while. I'm not certain if I can get them back up though. The Anti-Apparition wards were put in place over a thousand years ago by Godric Gryffindor himself. Those wards were then strengthened by each Headmaster or Mistress when they assumed the position. I may be able to get them back up, but they will NOT be as strong as they were. Also, of a little more concern is the Anti-Muggle wards. They were an integral part of the wards that He Who Must Not Be Named had to bring down to gain access to Hogwarts. I'm sure those are down as well and right now Hogwarts is in full view of any Muggle that happens to walk by."

"Professor, you're correct of course. Get those wards up first. I'm going to get some Aurors in here to establish some temporary Anti-Apparation Wards around each of the four houses. We've got a lot of people here that don't know they are wide open to a counter attack."

"Stevens, Get me 4 Aurors immediately and get those wards up NOW. When that's done, let me know," Kingsley said emphatically.

"Sir, I'll try, but you must know that the Auror Department is severely depleted. We can get the wards up, but I don't know how long we can maintain them before we run out of Aurors. That's not a simple ward and it takes a great deal of power."

"I'm aware of that, but we'll just have to maintain them long enough for the Headmistress to get the wards re-established. Now get moving and send Charlie Weasley over here on your way out," Kingsley said motioning with his head across the room where Charlie was standing near the doors talking with a group of witches.

"Yes Sir."

CRACK!

Draco stumbled and went to his knees as his Father released him and his Mother collapsed next to him.

"Get up," his Father snarled. "We've got less than ten minutes before we'll have Aurors pouring out of the woodwork."

Draco got to his knees and leaned over his Mother. Looking up at his Father he stuttered out, "Mum's out cold."

"Leave her here then. You've got five minutes to grab anything you think we'll need and then we're apparating out. Remember, five minutes! Meet me back here in the foyer when you're done."

"But Father, what are we going to do?"

"Finish what the Dark Lord started," Lucius Malfoy said coldly. "Malfoy Manor will start the job and I'll finish it."

"Father, what are you planning?"

"You're wasting time. You now have 4 minutes. In exactly nine minutes Malfoy Manor will cease to exist, so get moving!"

"Yes Sir," Charlie Weasley answered. "I'll Apparate directly to the Ministry and have two teams of Aurors at Malfoy Manor in ten minutes."

"Good man," Kingsley answered. "Get moving, and oh . . . You can Apparate directly from here. Hogwarts wards are still down."

CRACK

Kingsley turned to Bill Weasley and said quietly, "Lucius Malfoy is going to go after three things. First, he's going to want to recover anything from Malfoy Manor that he needs, and that could be anything from a family heirloom to Voldemort's personal diary. Second, he's going to go to Gringott's and empty his vault. Third and last, he's going to go to wherever the Dark Lord's retreat is. He's NOT going to give himself up and he will not just go into hiding."

"Shit," Bill Weasley paled. "That's only part of it. He was part of Voldemort's Inner Circle for a long time. I'm sure he knows a good bit of the rituals that the Dark Lord went through to increase his power and he now has access to anything he left behind."

"Right. Bill, you used to work for the Goblins. I want you to gather as many people from the Order of the Phoenix as you can find in the next ten minutes and then take them to Gringott's. Let the Goblins know what's going on and set up an ambush when, and if, he shows up. If we get lucky and apprehend him at Malfoy Manor, I'll send my Patronus to let you know to stand down."

"Yes Sir, I'll get my Father and we can both . . ."

"No," Kingsley cut him off. "Arthur needs to be with your Mother and the rest of your family. They need him worse than we do right now."

"You're right and . . . Thanks. Fred would have appreciated that," Bill replied softly. He then turned and raced out of the Great Hall waving at two Order of the Phoenix members to follow him.


End file.
